Hunger Games: Re-imagined Part Two
by experiment78
Summary: Discontinued for the time being.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone. This is Hunger Games: Re-imagined Part Two. For everyone that hasn't read it, Part one is on HannahM13' s account. Sorry for the inconvenience, but if you haven't read that one, then you will be lost. I'll post the new chapter somewhere between January 14-19. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone. I am happy to announce that I just stopped procrastinating! *does the happy dance* I've been procrastinating on writing this chapter since the 12th. So, yay!**

Prim's P.O.V:

I wanted to wipe that smirk off Katniss's face. "You sad that you couldn't get Peeta to kiss you?" "That's mean, Catnip," Gale said. I gave him a little smile. Katniss huffed. We heard a knock on the door. I walked over to open it.

"Hi, Prim," Peeta said as he walked in. I blushed a little. He looked confused. I looked away. "Hi, Peeta." Peeta gave a crooked grin. "You forgot something." He held up my book. "Oh, thanks." I reached for it, and he moved it right out of my reach. I narrowed my eyes. He smirked. I lunged for it, and he moved back again. Not far enough to avoid me, though. I landed right on top of him. He smirked and I blushed.

Gale slowly walked out of the room and Katniss followed. Peeta, the sneaky little ass that he is, flipped us over so I was on the bottom and he was on top. "Wha-what are you doing?" I stammered. "Something I've wanted to do for a long time." My eyes grew wide. My eyes looked into his, and I got lost in them. They looked like the cloudless sky, they sky that I wish I could fly away in. He lightly kissed me. My head swam. _Did he just…_? He smirked at me astonished face. He rolled off. I stayed where I was. He leaned over and offered me his hand to help me up.

"Did… did you just kiss me?" I wondered. He nodded. "You wanted to do that for a long time?" He averted his eyes. I smiled a little and kissed him. His hands slid to my waist and I pulled away. I gazed for a moment. "Are the two lovebirds done yet?" I flipped her the bird. "Second time in one day. What has gotten in to you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is a few days after the last chapter.**

I sighed and plopped down on the couch. It had been a very tiring day, and I was exhausted. Katniss had made me go hunting with her, and we had stayed in the woods for three hours! Not to mention, I got deer blood all over me! EW! My hair was messy, I had mud and blood all over me, and I had claw marks on the side of my face from an angry raccoon. What better time for Peeta to come in?

I heard the door open, and Peeta came in. "Hi," I said quietly.

"Hey," he kissed me on the forehead, "What happened?"

"Katniss made me go hunting with her."

"You poor thing." Peeta patted my shoulder. I huffed.

"Stop mocking."

Peeta chuckled. "I'm not mocking. I really do feel bad for you. I've had to go hunting with Katniss before, and it's no fun. How Gale thinks it's fun, I have no idea."

"He just thinks it's fun because he loves hunting and he loves Katniss. When you combine them, he'll have a ball," I said truthfully. He nodded.

"That makes sense."

"Of course it does. I'm the smartest one in this house."

Peeta rolled his eyes, but admitted, "You're probably right."

"Of course I am."

"You're something."

"You're special," I told him. "Special ed."

He huffed and pouted. He stopped pouting when I kissed him.

He glanced at our clock and said, "I've got to get home. Bye."

"Bye." He left.

I sighed, lied down. I was about to fall asleep, when Loudmouth came running in, yelling about some comment a random girl made about her.

"Can you believe she would say that?!" Katniss asked our mother loudly.

"Sh," Mom said, "Katniss, quiet down."

"No!" She snapped. I knew that was a mistake.

"Katniss Everdeen, do not take that tone with me!" Mom scolded.

"Whatever," Katniss stormed upstairs. I knew that couldn't be good.

I decided to ask about it later, and closed my eyes. It wasn't long before I was asleep.

I had a really odd dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prim's P.O.V: **

_I looked around, seeing nothing but white. I looked down and saw I had a pink floral dress, white stockings and shiny black shoes. I saw a door. Curious, I opened the door._

_"Welcome to the Capitol! And, to our left, we see- ah yes, Ms. Everdeen. What made you late?" I gulped._

_"I couldn't find it..." my mouth said without my permission._

_The lady looked at me. "Well, make sure it doesn't happen again." I nodded._

_The dream changed. I was sitting in a tree, camouflaged by its leaves._

_"I sense someone. Bows at the ready!" a male voice called._

_"I don't..." another one said._

_"I do. So bows at the ready!" I moved a little and the tree branches rustled. They all pointed at me and fired._

I woke up and felt a stinging in my arm. I looked down to make sure I hadn't got shot. It was just Buttercup. That was an odd dream...

**Peeta's P.O.V:**

When I got to Prim and Katniss's house, I could feel something was off. I knocked on the door. Katniss answered. "I suppose you're here for Prim? She's not feeling too well."

"May I come in?"

"Sure." She stepped aside and I walked in. I saw Prim lying on the couch. Her face was a pale white, which is not normal for her. Her eyes looked tired. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I think it's just a virus or something."

"That is no virus." Their mother came in holding a bowl of soup. "Eat this." Prim took the bowl.

**(A/N: I got a new laptop for my birthday so hopefully my updates will be longer and more frequent! I'm sorry this is so short... please review? No flames... please... just give a smiley face or something... It would make my day :) )**


	5. Authors note

**Hey guys... I'm so sorry, but I don't think I can keep this up. I'm sorry, guys, but I'm discontinuing this story. I can't keep all four story lines, and my Internet is out of wack. I'm so sorry. I just can't keep it up. I may continue this story when I finish one of my others, but, right now, I can't handle it. I'm sorry. :(**


End file.
